Losing Leven
by Lissa Lee Hale
Summary: Will and the rest of the Benedicts have a new mission, find and kill the mobbing dance group of savants 810. But fate doesn't seem to like Will Benedict as he finds 'the girl who lights him up like Vegas' seems to be one of the group and there are new threats at every turn including The Net a man from her past and the Benedicts themselves.
1. Lit me up like Vegas

**Hey guys this is my third fanfic please review and enjoy the story!**

**Will and the rest of the Benedicts have a new mission, find and kill the mobbing dance group of savants 810. But fate doesn't seem to like Will Benedict as he finds 'the girl who lights him up like Vegas' seems to be one of the group and there are new threats at every turn including The Net a man from her past and the Benedicts themselves.**

**_Introduction_**

**_Will POV_**

I stepped inside the club with my brother, Victor, and went and sat down trying to keep my mind on track of what we were doing here tonight.

I looked out onto the Dance Floor where there were a bunch of slightly drunken men and women all swaying to the throbbing beat.

I went over the mission in my head once more. Our family had just gotten a new, very important mission straight from the director of the Savant Net. Scope out, find and arrest the thieving mob group of Savants called 810 (eight-one-oh) who came mobbing areas and dancing easily stealing things, too easily, using savant powers.

Tonight me and Vic were here to get information about these mobbers from people in the area

They did their jobs so efficiently that even the Net didn't have much on them.

Then there was someone new on the floor.

She glowed with energy and daring. She was Beautiful with blonde slightly wavy hair to her mid back that swayed around as she moved her amazing body to the beat going up against men, getting them exited then abruptly leaving them it was funny really.

I got up despite Vic's protests and walked over to the dance floor

What happened next was a blur

She was next to me, I could see her so clearly now Grey eyes dressed in shorts and a crop top that showed off an athletic, tanned body and a snapback hat shadowing her face over slightly

She never stopped moving to the beat she twisted away from me and went up against another then pushed him away, artfully spinning back to face me again.

We danced she was amazing then a little flash of black caught my eye, a tattoo, saying _810 _and underneath that _dance on._

She was an 810, but I immediately lost track of my thoughts when she turned again but this time she came a millimetre away from my lips and, man, was it amazing.

But as I said, she stopped and pulled away, leaving me tongue-tied and not able to remember my own name. She suddenly turned and waved. And an amazing voice came into my head "_bye pretty boy see you never" _and walked out the door with another guy as they laughed together.

And as Zed said when he heard Sky.

'I lit up like Vegas'

**Reviewing gives me inspiration, so do it!**


	2. Lets crack this joint

**_ Chapter one: Lets crack this joint_**

**_Leven POV _**

As I started to leave the club I had an Idea _'bye pretty boy, see ya never' _I said directing the thought at him as I smiled and winked at him. He stood there looking like he had been hit by a bus.

Needless to say….. me and Dragon, my bestest and awesomest guy FRIEND, started drowning in our laughter.

Okay so little detail I skipped

Me and Dragon are Savants, Savants are elite-like human beings we are faster, stronger, more beautiful and cleverer and we run that little bit longer. We also have an extra power.

The power is unique to each savant; I can change my appearance at will.

So it's like, one day I can be blonde haired and blue eyes and the next day I could have red curls and green eyes or coffee colour skin, golden eyes and brown hair.

It's great for getaways

And being a criminal

Which me and Dragon sort of are

We are part of a famous mobbing group of powerful savants who all dance.

810 are dangerous and extremely clever and funny

I always liked Dragons power more than mine he has an awesome power: he can make objects, with his mind. He says that he has to think in a certain way or it doesn't work the right way. He also said it could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

He only says this because once he made a bra appear on himself when we were mobbing the British museum one time!

AND WE HAVE THE VIDEO!

It's so going on YouTube one day

810 is the name for our group cause its mine Dragons and my older brother Lucas's favourite numbers.

We were the three original members of 810, and we wanted to make a statement, we wanted to say, 'you can tear down our homes, you can kill us, torture us, break us but we are still here, we still exist, but now as **one**._' _

We travelled around the world getting the best, savant, urban dancers of all time. We mob all over the world where there are problems, but out main resting places were; London, where around half of us came from, Manhattan, where we were probably most famous and appreciated in our dancing and Miami the city of fun and holidays, where we went to just have some fun, and where some of our most famous mobs were created.

We were in London, the main base at the moment.

I am 21 years old and I don't have a soulfinder yet. I have not slipped at all which is strange, although sometimes, every five months, I break down. My appearance doesn't stay still, it will change every couple of seconds I cry uncontrollably and only Dragon can come near me. I remember all of the bad bits of my life.

But let's get off that negative note.

Me and Dragon came out of the club and started stumbling down the street towards the place we were about to mob, the Victoria and Albert museum where there was a big **_huge_**elite party tonight with rich and famous people from all around the world.

There were also some people from Colorado that were _supposed_ to be _trying_ to kill us. This was a great time to show them what we could do.

I know, I know, _it's risky, we could get arrested or killed_ blah blah blah we had it all planned out.

We were Master escape artists.

I laughed with Dragon stumbling out of the club "oh ha-ha my god hahaha did you SEE their faces" Dragon gasped "I know right" I laughed back "they looked like they had just been hit with an asteroid" "yeah, and did you see that guys face at the end, gawd what did you say to him" Dragon said to me '_bye pretty boy'_ I said, seductively, to Dragon in his mind. '_Priceless Leven so priceless, you are such a goddamn comedian sometimes_' he said back to me. "I know Drag; now let's go take these lil' Coloradans down" I said laughing through the sentence. "Who you going as this time Leven" he asked me.

I thought for a moment then replied "a new look, something people have never seen before, I need to look perfect, this is probably the biggest Mob ever."

We turned the corner and entered the large building, where the crew were waiting for us.

I stepped up

"OKAY PEOPLE, tonight is big, probably the biggest of our lives. We gotta show these Coloradans that 810 are NOT to be messed with." I paused looking out to the 26 savants in front of me, I looked at Dragon who gave me an encouraging smile, with that I carried on.

"we have to dance, like we mean it, we have to perform, like it's our last time, we are gonna OWN those lil' Coloradans." A big cheer went up from this.

Then I added in a joking tone, "and please people, try your hardest NOT to find your Soulfinder tonight, it's way too much paperwork" causing the majority of my audience to laugh.

The MAJORITY

"Now let's all get dressed and do what we do best, MOB!"

Another cheer and lots of chatter went up at this.

We all left to get changed.

Our plan for the night was: me Dragon and Penelope (our DJ) would sneak in as ball guests and open the back door so the others could get in, mob the damn place, and leave, simple as shit.

I changed into my glitzy, fancy dress with Penelope, put on some makeup and changed my appearance slightly.

I was still blonde, but honey blonde, with beach waves, and I still had the same eyes, I had also given myself just slightly paler skin that was pretty much it, I didn't look that different, just slightly more like a London girl.

Hopefully it wouldn't rain tonight, cause escaping in the rain, in heels and makeup, is a right son of a bitch. I learnt that the first friggin' time…

But I won't go into detail on too much, because otherwise we would be here forever.

We got into the nice Jaguar from a couple of mobs ago, we try not to use the same car or licence plate too much or we will get caught.

We would get there around an hour before the others in the crew got there, so not to look suspicious, we would eat and socialize, and then open the doors, not much could go wrong unless I saw someone from the club here, which was highly unlikely, I mean what 'self-respecting' rich person would go to a 'lowly' club when they could be at a fancy hotel or expensive place (note my sarcasm during most of that sentence).

I got into the driver's seat of the green Jaguar, which was _technically _mine, even if Dragon made it for 810, it was a birthday present for me too, and I started up the AWESOME car.

I couldn't say I wasn't excited, I mean this was my favourite part, the dressing up and acting.

I was ripped from my imagination as Penelope spoke though. In her lilting English-American-Spanish accent

"So guys how was the club earlier, I didn't really get a chance to ask."

At this me and Dragon promptly burst into laughter and didn't stop for about five minutes.

"Penelope, I'll tell you later but now," I smiled.

"Let's crack this joint." and parked outside of the Victoria and Albert Museum.

**another chapter down, hope you all liked it xxxx**


End file.
